


Après...

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Salut les geeks
Genre: M/M, c'est glauque, faites gaffe quand même
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a l'habitude, pourtant, il ne devrait pas pleurer…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianajess/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour un kink meme sur Livejournal. Le prompt était "Hurt/comfort" pour Dianajess. Oui c'est glauque, faites gaffe quand même. 
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy

Le patron venait de s'allumer une énième cigarette, allongé sur le matelas défoncé et mouillé de sueur. Un jour il allait leur brûler l'appartement à force. Quoique ce n'était pas sa pratique la plus dangereuse, mais celle-ci les affectait tous personnellement, et il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du reste… quoique.

Il tira une longue bouffée, les yeux fermés, même si personne ne pouvait s'en rendre compte derrière ses lunettes noires. Il avait réussi à les garder tout du long, tout comme sa veste, ce qui était assez étrange étant donné que tout le reste de ses vêtements étaient parsemés dans la pièce, d'ailleurs. Les lunettes avaient bien glissé une fois de son nez, mais le gamin s'était mis à pleurer, encore plus qu'avant, alors il les avait vite remontées. Il était sympa comme ça.

Le gosse lui n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes. Il était prostré dans le coin du mur, les genoux contre la poitrine. Il avait arrêté de pleurer mais n'avait visiblement pas la force de partir en courant. Et sans doute encore moins de regarder quelqu'un d'autre en face. Le patron lui jeta un coup d'œil en laissant tomber ses cendres sur les draps tombés à côté du lit.

"Oh allez gamin, chiale pas, la sodomie c'est comme le vélo, tu te fais mal trois ou quatre fois quand t'as 6 ans et puis après ça va tout seul…"

Il aurait sans doute voulu lui dire que ça faisait plus de trois ou quatre fois, et que le vélo laissait le plus souvent le choix, mais il se contenta d'une inspiration erratique et de resserrer un peu plus les genoux contre sa poitrine. Le patron laissa échapper un petit soupir agacé et se remit à contempler le plafond, finissant tranquillement sa clope. De longues minutes à ne rien faire qu'écouter le gosse qui essayait de ne pas se remettre à pleurer, il se redressa sur un coude et finit par lâcher, peut être un rien moins sèchement qu'à l'accoutumée, pour peu qu'on fasse attention :

"Allez casses-toi avant que l'envie me reprenne…"

Un sursaut ébranla le jeune homme qui se jeta presque au sol en attrapant en vrac t-shirt, casquette, pantalon et une peluche Pikachu. Il avait sans doute laissé son slip et ses chaussettes quelque part dans la pièce, mais il ne prit pas la peine de les chercher, d'autant que l'autre avait déjà porté une main à son entrejambe en regardant les larges marques rouges qui ornaient le dos du gosse, un léger sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Le geek ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller et fila en claquant la porte derrière lui, et s'appuya contre la porte fermée, reprenant doucement son souffle, les yeux mi-clos. Il ne s'inquiétait pas encore du fait que sa vertu soit simplement cachée aux yeux des autres par un pikachu et une casquette, mais il sentait déjà le regard du panda sur lui, et son sourcil haussé. Mathieu avait juste levé les yeux au ciel et secoué la tête en l'entendant débouler dans le salon, sans décoller les yeux d'une vidéo musicale à propos d'elfes et de hobbits se faisant emmener… bref. Quant au hippie, il était occupé à regarder ses pouces, il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée du gamin dans le salon. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'il était dans un salon. Il n'avait pas remarqué grand-chose.

Le gamin prit une inspiration hachée et s'acharna à remettre au moins son pantalon sans trop s'exposer aux yeux des autres. Enfin, du Panda, qui s'obstinait à le fixer d'un air morne en mâchonnant un morceau de bambou. Il finit par réussir à s'habiller correctement et s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de Mathieu, un peu plus raide qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il tenta de rester digne de longues secondes, mais les larmes remontaient, et la culpabilité d'encore une fois ne pas avoir dit non, ne pas s'être défendu, de s'être laissé faire. Connaissant le patron, se débattre n'aurait sans doute rien changé à l'affaire, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il serra un peu plus son Pikachu contre lui et ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les sanglots, de tristesse, de culpabilité, de rage. Un petit sursaut le secoua quand il sentit une main dans ses cheveux, qui le tirait sur le côté. Il rouvrit les yeux en se retrouvant contre Mathieu, la tête posée sur sa poitrine et sa main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son écran des yeux et nierait sans doute jusqu'à la mort si on lui posait la question.


End file.
